gameversiondbfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast
Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast is a first and third-person action game in the Star Wars: Jedi Knight series released in 2002. The Microsoft Windows and OS X versions were developed by Raven Software, and the Xbox and GameCube versions by Vicarious Visions and published by LucasArts with the OS X version was published by Aspyr. Powered by the id Tech 3 game engine, the game primarily revolves around ranged and melee combat, with the player capable of wielding classic Star Wars weapons such as blasters, lightsabers and Force powers. Microsoft Windows The original base game is the Microsoft Windows version released in 2002. Version History Several patches were released for the game up until the final 1.04 patch on July 2nd, 2002. Version 1.01 & 1.02 Patch Notes Global Fixed dynamic glow performance for new ATI drivers (if you are experiencing low framerate, go into Setup - More Video and change dynamic glow to off). Updated EAX 4.0 sound support. Single Player fixes Force feedback defaults to off (if you are experiencing hiccupping while playing, especially during lightsaber battles, go into Controls - Mouse/Joystick and set force feedback to "No"). Note: Gravis gamepad users should turn force feedback to off. Gravis drivers aren't compatible with Jedi Academy and will cause the game to crash. Patch will work around manufacturing defect which causes single player not to run. Resetting defaults in game will no longer reset your skill level. Fixed bug allowing player to select a force power that had already been maxed out. Fixed animation issue if enemies force push you while executing a special move. Ragdoll fixes. Multiplayer fixes Fixed bug causing Internet servers to time out too early on master server list. Fixed bug causing various movement sounds not to play consistently (footsteps, rolling, etc.). Fixed bug regarding turning off of second saber. Fixed bug preventing camera shake if hit by explosive. Fixed roll animation. Fixed exploit allowing for illegal character models. Fixed bug allowing rocket launcher lock-on after death. Various exploit fixes. Version 1.03 Patch Notes Multiplayer: ----------- * Include 4 new Multiplayer Duel levels, which support BOTs. * The new levels are: duel_bespin, duel_temple, duel_hangar, and duel_training Single Player: ------------- * Provide Force Feedback mouse support. * Provide limited Force Feedback support for joysticks. NOTE: Force Feedback joystick effect is not fully supported in this update. Corrects various gameplay issues, including: ------------ Multiplayer: ----------- * Corrects an issue where players were unable to cycle to detonator packs and trip mines on the �explosives� key unless they also had Thermal Detonators. * Corrects an issue that prevented launching a multiplayer game on AMD™ dual processor machines * Corrected an exploit to prevent players from using illegal models in the game. * Corrected an exploit that allowed players to have force powers outside of what the server rules allow. * Added a keyboard icon that appears over the player's head when the player is chatting or configuring force powers. * Backflip now requires that you double tap the jump button. * Lightsaber usage in multiplayer has been modified to work similarly to the way it works in single player levels. This will enable better saber battles up close with your opponent. * Lightsabers will do less damage at the very start and very end of a swing. This should prevent kills from just touching an opponent with the tip of your lightsaber. * Other players will not see the glow from a player using force absorb until they are attacked. * Force Heal and Force Drain have been adjusted to require more force energy to use them. * Corrected an issue that prevent lightsaber locking from occurring in duels even if it was enabled by the server. * Correct various Duel mode issues, including: * Reconfiguring force powers will not place your player at bottom of queue. * If one player leaves during a match when dueling with more than 1 kill limit, the next person in line will not enter the match with the score of the person who left the match * Changing skins will no longer produce a loss score on HUD that includes fraglimit ------------- Single Player: ------------- * Corrected an issue that would cause the third AT-ST on Artus_Topside to disappear that prevented Jan from landing. * Corrected an issue that caused enemies not to be alerted by the body of a comrade in their field of vision. * Corrected an issue where enemies did not try to avoid thermal detonators that were thrown at them * Corrected an issue that would cause the player to be unable to attack for about thirty seconds if they were force pushed out of a saberlock Version 1.04 Patch Notes ------------------------------------------- Multiplayer: ----------- * Corrected issue which caused servers to crash in rare instances. * Corrected issue causing damage not to ramp up and down properly when using the backstab move in light saber stance. * Corrected bug allowing players to pivot while executing backstab moves in all stances. Players may no longer pivot when executing these moves. * Fixed bug causing force pull to be unblockable by people with equal or greater pull rank. * Adjusted ammo usage of the Imperial repeater alt-fire. * Fixed bug allowing inventory items to be used in FFA saber challenges. * Corrected an exploit which allowed players to fall from large heights at a slow rate. * Corrected issue which caused pain sounds not to play properly when hit by opponents. Pain sounds should now be relative to the amount of damage taken. Nintendo GameCube A port was released in late 2002 for the Nintendo GameCube. Graphics * Framerate issues present in many areas. * Lower quality graphics overall Multiplayer * No online multiplayer. Microsoft Xbox A port was released in late 2002 for Microsoft Xbox. Graphics * Lower quality graphics overall Multiplayer * No LAN support or online multiplayer through Xbox Live.